This invention relates to a brake for in-line and traditional roller skates and skate boards (collectively referred to as skates) as well as a method for braking skates. Skates such as in-line roller skates are capable of carrying users at great speeds and therefore are desirably provided with a brake. Prior art skate brakes are typically simply a piece of resilient material held by a bracket that is attached to either the front or rear of the skate. When braking is desired, the user pivots a skate about its front or rear wheels and drags this material along the ground.
Unfortunately, when prior art brakes are dragged along the ground, they have a tendency to "catch" at specific points, causing the braking action to be jerky. This catching makes braking difficult for beginning skaters, since the sudden and uneven forces exerted can upset their balance and cause them to fall. This has an obvious effect on beginning skaters' enthusiasm for the sport. In addition, the jerkiness involved in using traditional brakes can make them difficult to use for even experienced users, since the higher speeds often obtained by experienced users demand even smoother braking to avoid an accident.